


you're beautiful

by gemini_hyuck



Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, donghyuck - Fandom, haechan - Fandom
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, F/M, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Taeil - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: in which the new girl is deaf but hyuck doesn't care.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 8





	you're beautiful

i don’t really remember what had happened. i was six, one minute sitting in the car the next i was flung forward then backwards by the seat belt locking. the window next to me exploded as i lurched forward again and ripped through the seat belt. i went flying across the backseat into the door and my head hit something hard. then it was all dark. the next thing i knew i was on the ground on my back outside the car. i sat up slowly and winced at the pain in my head. there was this extremely loud high pitched ringing in my ears and i shut my eyes tight and shook my head, trying to get rid of it. i looked around once it quieted and saw my parents but they weren’t moving? they were laying on the ground as a man that i’d never seen before placed a sheet over them. i knew something was wrong but i didn’t know what. i tried to stand up and run to them but i couldn’t. it was then that i noticed the pain in my legs. i couldn’t get up so i yelled. but i couldn’t hear myself. i yelled again and the man turned and looked at me but i still couldn’t hear myself. i couldn’t hear anything. there were flashing lights and sirens but i couldn’t hear them. i began to panic and freak out. i started to cry and thrash around on the ground, dragging myself towards my parents, wanting something familiar, some sort of comfort. i didn’t realize then that they were dead. i didn’t know until later that my legs were broken or that when my head hit the car door it damaged a part of my brain and that would cause me to be deaf for the rest of my life. but that’s what happened. 

i was placed in an orphanage and bounced around in foster homes. no one wanted a deaf girl for a daughter. in my time there i eventually learned sign language and taught it to some of the other kids there. i learned to trust my other senses more and rely on them as i grew up. one of the boys became a very close friend of mine. his name was renjun. he went to high school and had so many friends. he was like an older brother to a lot of the kids at the orphanage. he knew i really wanted to go to the school so when i was sixteen he begged and begged for me to go to school with him for sophomore year. they eventually relented after he pleaded all summer so now here i am. standing at the doors with renjun next to me holding my hand for support. he squeezes my hand and i look at him. he gives me a comforting smile and asks “you ready?” i look at him, take a deep breath, and nod. he squeezes my hand again and signs “you got this.” i smile back and together we walk into the school.

we walk to the office to get my schedule and locker number and the secretary looks up and smiles.

“good morning renjun! this must be y/n?” i read her lips and give her a shy smile and a small nod. her smile widens and hands me my schedule. i see my locker number and combination are highlighted and i smile again this time more confidently. renjun thanks her and we head out of the 

office and down the hallway. i set my locker and he walks me to my first period class. we walk in and he sees one of his friends. “haechan!” renjun yells from beside me waving excitedly. i smile at his excited expression and turn in the direction he’s looking, trying to spot who he’s looking at. a boy with bright red hair stands up and walks over to us. his tanned skin and gorgeous smile make him stand out. renjun bro-hugs him then turns to me. his back is to haechan and he signs as he talks.

“y/n this is haechan. he’s a really good friend of mine.” i raise an eyebrow in a silent question and he subtly shakes his head. he didn’t tell any of his friends that i’m deaf. suddenly haechan pushes him aside and grabs my hand pulling me into a hug. he pulls back with a smile that rivals the sun itself and introduces himself.

“i’m haechan! nice to finally meet you y/n i’ve heard a lot about you from renjun.” he says enthusiastically. i smile at his playful energy slightly panicked as i glance at renjun. he takes a second then realizes why i’m looking at him and rushes to my rescue.

“y/n doesn’t talk very much she’s shy with new people.” renjun explains. haechan nods slowly then his eyes widen. 

“oh i’m sorry i just like hugged you and i was like all up in your face i’m sorry.” he says suddenly panicked. my eyes widen as well and i shake my head quickly indicating that he didn’t scare me or anything. luckily for me renjun translates explaining that haechan didn’t bother me at all and that his energy just made me feel more comfortable. he relaxes immediately then looks back at me. 

“c’mon you can sit next to me since renjun doesn’t have this class. jeno usually sit there but he won’t mind.” i look at him, eyebrows raised and he gives me an exaggerated irritated look. “i promise he won’t mind.” i laugh silently at his theatrics and he laughs with me. we sit down and he talks until class starts. about five til a flood of students come in one of them being a tall, white-blonde haired boy. he walks towards us but stops when he sees me in his seat. he looks at haechan with a confused expression and haechan just waves him over. jeno walks over with an unsure smile. and haechan introduces us.

“y/n, jeno. jeno, y/n. she’s sitting here for today because she’s new and i’m not about to make her sit by some random bitch.” jeno nods and laughs, sitting next to me. 

“so y/n where did you go to school before here?” he asks. haechan turns around tuning into the conversation. i panic for a second then pull out my note book, write my response on it, then turn it around and show them. “i was home schooled.” jeno reads out loud. they both look up at me semi-surprised. “how’d you meet renjun then?” “stupid she probably met him at the orphanage.” jeno flicks haechan on the forehead for calling him stupid and i look at them silently wondering how much he’d told them. “he hasn’t told us very much about you in case you were wondering.” haechan says reassuringly. jeno nods in confirmation and i smile before writing in my notebook again. 

“it’s cool if he did i don’t really mind haha.” they read my message and smile at me. classes fly by and, as luck would have it, i have either renjun, jeno or haechan in each one. lunch comes and i stand in the doorway, unsure of where to sit. luckily jeno sees me and waves me over to their table. i sit down next to him and he gives me a wide grin and introduces me to everyone else at the table.

“the one with the blue hair is jisung, the one with purple hair is chenle, jaemin isn’t here because he hurt his back and is on bed rest but you’ll meet him when he comes back. you’ve already met haechan and you already knew renjun and the black haired one is mark.” i try to keep up between looking where he’s pointing and reading his lips. renjun sees me struggling and after jeno finishes and i nod to him he signs it discreetly so i know for sure. i give him a small smile before pulling out my phone. i give him a pointed look and he pulls his out as well. 

from: y/n<3

to: renjunnieee

this would be so much easier if we just tell them

y didn’t you before?

from: renjunnieee

to: y/n<3

i didn’t want to say anything if you weren’t comfortable w it n you’ve never met them before n vice versa 

from: y/n <3

to: renjunnieee

y?? would they make fun of me or sum??

from: renjunnieee

to: y/n<3

no no nothing like that i just didn’t know if you’d be ok with it

from: y/n <3

to: renjunnieee

well if you think i can trust them then i don’t have a problem w it

Maybe just not today

thanks for looking out for me tho renjunnie

he looks up from his phone and smiles at me. “of course.” he mouths. i smile back and he turns to the guys. we jump back into their conversations until the bell rings then everyone cleans up and heads to their next classes. maybe this won’t be so bad.

weeks fly by and before i know it it’s already been two months. i talked about it with renjun and decided i’m finally ready to tell them today. i just don’t know how to. we’re sitting at lunch when renjun has an idea.

“hey maybe we can all like go do something after school?” they all nod at the suggestion and haechan turns towards me. 

“that includes you right?” i smile and nod in confirmation and they all cheer. “we should go get ice cream!” they all cheer again then the bell rings and start cleaning up. we separate in the hallway, all going to different classes except for renjun and i. he walks into class and takes a seat beside me.

“you know i think haechan likes you.” he signs as he speaks so the students won’t think anything of it. i roll my eyes and he gives me a look. “no seriously i really think he does.” i look at him, uncertain. 

“that’ll change once he knows i’m deaf”, i sign back. renjun sighs, exasperated. 

“you don’t know that. haechan’s a really good guy. and he definitely won’t judge you.” renjun says. i just shake my head and turn to face forward knowing that he knows that that action means i don’t want to talk. the rest of the day flies by and suddenly i’m sitting in a booth between jeno and renjun. apparently haechan had basketball after school and couldn’t make it. great. now i have to wait in anxiety for even longer to see his reaction. i feel renjun’s body move beside me and turn to look at him seeing everyone doing the same.

“so we kinda wanted to meet here to tell you guys something.” he looks at me for confirmation, giving me one last chance to back out but i nod telling him it’s ok. i sign it as he says it. “i’m deaf.” “y/n’s deaf.” they’re surprised for a second and i look down not wanting to see their looks of disgust or pity. suddenly i feel arms wrap around me and look up. they’re all smiling at me with pure happiness on their faces. 

jeno unwraps his arms from around me and taps my shoulder to get my attention. i look at him and, to my complete and utter shock, he signs “i’m so glad you told us like wow that’s incredible and i can’t even imagine how scared you must have been just now because you just met us and like i kinda had a hunch but anyways we honestly love you so much already like you’re amazing.” i don’t say anything but my eyes tear up and i throw my arms around him the best i can with the small space. the rest look slightly confused as they don’t know sign language but figured that he must’ve said something good and just roll with it. renjun smiles with tears in his eyes, seeing how well his friends responded and so incredibly happy that i met someone else that know sign language. i pull back and look at jeno with glassy eyes.

“when did you learn to sign? and how did you know?” i sign quickly. jeno smiles and his eyes form crescents as he responds.

“you looked kinda panicked when i asked you that question the first day and you wrote out your response. also i kinda recognized how you were acting. it became kinda obvious to me when i tried to talk to you at the end of class a few weeks ago but you weren’t looking at me so you didn’t respond.” my face turns slightly red as i process and realize he tried to talk to me and i just walked away. he realizes that i felt bad and quickly reassures me. “it’s totally ok that you walked away by the way. it’s kinda my fault i should’ve just like tapped you on the shoulder or something.” renjun, who’s sitting next to me and completely tuned in to the conversation laughs and i feel his body vibrate next to me. i turn around eyebrows raised like, “what are you laughing at?” he just points to the other boys sitting with us as he laughs. jeno and i turn and look at them, confused then jeno burst into laughter as i silently shake with it. they look so utterly confused and it’s hilarious. once we calm down renjun translates a summed up version of what we were talking about. after he’s done jisung turns to me and renjun, noticing i’m not paying attention, taps my shoulder then points to him.

“i don’t know how to sign like jeno or renjun but i’m really glad that you told us. and don’t be nervous about jaemin or haechan. jaemin loves everyone regardless and i think haechan likes you.” i blush and the others awe making me blush harder and hide my face in my hands. they all laugh and i smile at them, grateful that i’ve found such amazing friends.

the next day renjun and i walk into school together per usual. he walks me to my locker where jeno and haechan are already waiting then gives me a hug goodbye and heads to his first period class. jeno waits till i get my books out then closes my locker door for me and we head to class. the rest of the morning flies by and before i know it, it’s lunch time. i get my lunch and head towards our table to see a boy with bright pink hair sitting next to my seat were renjun usually sits. he seems to be excited about something as he’s practically bouncing in his chair. there’s a gift bag sitting on the table in front of him. i cautiously sit down and look at renjun who is now sitting across from me. 

“this is jaemin. i kinda already told him.” he says sheepishly. i read his lips and, since haechan isn’t at the yet, sign back “it’s cool. one less person i have to tell.” he grins at me and gestures towards jaemin. jaemin turns towards me as i do, a huge smile on his face. he signs so quickly it’s almost hard for me to keep up. “hi i’m na jaemin it’s so nice to finally meet you i’ve heard so much about you from renjun and the guys said that you’re like super awesome and i hope that it’s ok that renjun told me and i think is super awesome because now i have someone other than jeno and renjun to sign with and like i think you amazing and you’re also really pretty like wow and i also got you something so here.” he slides the bag over in front of me and i give him a curious look before opening it. i silently laugh as i pull out a white board and a set of multi colored dry erase pens. jaemin’s smile widens, clearly pleased with my reaction to the gift. i put the white board back into the bag to back it easier to carry everything then turn and give jaemin a hug. i feel the table move and look up to see jeno sitting down on the other side of jaemin. he gives me a big eye smile then pulls jaemin into his side, kissing him on the cheek. jaemin smiles up at him and pecks him on the lips before settling comfortably into his side. oh. OH. i silently awe at how cute they are then the rest of the boys come and sit at the table. 

“i see you’ve met the other half of nomin y/n.” haechan says. i smile and nod glancing over at the happy couple again. haechan starts to speak again but i’m not looking at him so i don’t notice. renjun, noticing what’s happening, leans forward and drums his fingers on the table to get my attention but still making it look natural. i snap my head up immediately and look at haechan who’s in the middle of his sentence. after he finishes i look at renjun, slightly panicked, and he quickly and discreetly signs for me what he said. he was asking me why i never talk. um. i turn back to haechan and hold up one finger before reaching down and pulling out the white board jaemin gave me. i pull out a pen and write before turning the board around for him to read what it says: 

“i lost my voice like right before school started and i tried to talk anyways but i just made it worse so now i’m trying to not talk until it heals properly.” he finishes reading and silently ah’s in understanding. everyone looks silently panicked but relieved that i was able to cover it up so cleanly but renjun looks disapproving. i turn and jaemin and jeno just look at me sadly. renjun taps the table at me and i look up at haechan again.

“I was just asking where you got the board from? I don’t remember you having it yesterday.” i hold up the gift bag then gesture towards jaemin who grins widely. the bell rings and everyone starts to clean up. i pull out the whiteboard again and write “can we talk after school?” on it before tapping haechan on the shoulder and showing it to him. his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern and he nods. i give him a smile then head off to class. much to my dismay the rest of my classes fly by giving me no chance to prepare myself for what i’m about to tell haechan. renjun meets me at my locker to tell me that haechan’s waiting outside on the west side of the school. he squeezes my shoulder in comfort as do the rest of the boys, doing their best to settle my nerves. i write what i want to say on the board as i walk making sure not to run into anyone. once i turn the corner i see haechan leaning against the wall and take a deep breath before walking over to him. he sees me and a smile spreads across his face. he steps forward to hug me and i hug him back, careful not to smear the words i’ve written. he pulls back and starts to speak but i hold my hand up. i turn the board around and let him read it.

“haechan, so the reason i wanted to talk to you that i’m deaf. that’s why i might not respond if you talk to me and i’m not facing you and why i never talk. i’m sorry i didn’t just tell you at lunch but i was scared of what you’d say because the truth is? i like you haechan. i know i haven’t known you for long but i like you a lot. dammit i think i may even love you. and it’s ok if you don’t feel the same because why would someone as amazing as you like someone like me? but i just had to let you know i couldn’t lie to you anymore and i hope you’re not angry but i understand if you are.” after he finishes reading he looks up and i see tears in his eyes. i immediately think the worst and quickly sign “i’m sorry” before turning to walk away. before i can take a step however a hand wraps around my wrist. he spins me back around and i stumble right into his chest. before i can even think his arm wraps around my waist and his lips are on mine. his other hand goes behind my neck and both his arms tighten, bringing me closer. my hands come up to his shoulders as i kiss back. i feel him smile into the kiss then he pulls away. 

“first of all i’m so sorry that you were even scared to tell me. second of all i want you to know that i admire how incredibly brave you are for facing your fears and telling me. renjun told us all what happened to your parents before we met you so we knew not to ask about them. it’s absolutely inspiring that you’re even here i can’t even imagine how hard it’s been to try and adapt in a world that is so harsh to things or people that it doesn’t understand. but you are so brave and you step up to face anything no matter how much it scares you. you are so brave and smart and kind and you treat everyone around you with respect even though they don’t return it. and that is why i love you.” he signs as he says the words out loud and for some reason that just makes them even more powerful and i grab the back of his neck as i pull him into another kiss. suddenly i think of something and pull back.

“why me though? i’m not pretty or popular or funny hell i don’t even talk and conversations take full attention. i’m high maintenance.” i sign. he frowns slightly then takes my hand. 

“you’re right.” he says, “you’re not pretty. you’re beautiful.” he leans forward and kisses me again and i can feel all the love and passion he has for me that words just can’t convey. he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine, eyes closed, completely relaxed. i squeeze his hand gently and he opens his eyes to look at me. 

“i love you.” i say as i sign. renjun helped me work on my speech just so i could say that. his eyes teared up at the sound of my voice. 

“you sound beautiful.” he says as he signs, “and i love you too.”


End file.
